1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus capable of calculating time differences between various cities of the world or the local time in such cities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the purpose of overseas trips or international telephone calls, there has conventionally been employed a time difference table for determining the local time of the object city or the time difference thereto.
Such a method, however, does not permit a rapid determination of the time difference or the local time to those who are not familiar with such a method.